For Better Or Worse My Love (RETAKE)
by EternalWonder69
Summary: When all that made you whole is shattered beyond recognition, how does one go on? For two young ninja, the answer is each other. (Taken from my old account duskslover and revamped for structure and grammar)
1. Chapter 1

-x-For better or worse, my love-x-

They shuffled beneath silken sheets, the orange dye dominant with the sun beaming down on it. A shock of lavender hair tossed and turned until a pale skinned girl peeked out of the sheets.

"Naruto-kun." She whispers, " It's time to get up".

Heavy groaning could be heard from under the sheets right next to her. A hand crawled out and found her face causing her to blush heavily.

"Do I have to Hinata-chan?" Naruto drawled out.

Hinata-chan. She hoped she never got tired of this new affection he had when he said her name.

"Well, you'll never become hokage by sleeping in, d-darling".

Damn it. She could manage normal conversation, but acting lovey-dovey simply made her heart race too fast to speak steady. He smiled at her brightly, his sun kissed hair highlighted by the morning sun, solidifying her belief that his smile was light personified.

"Haha, that's a cheap shot and you know it! But alright." Naruto hopped up from the ground in which they made their bed, only to turn beat red as he noticed his early morning "buddy", though he looked blue compares to Hinata's shade of red.

"I-I suppose I'll go get breakfast."

He bent over and pecked her on the cheek. "Be right back!"

And like that, he went about his trek in the surrounding forest. Hinata sighed dreamily.

"Oh Naruto-kun. Well, I'd best freshen up" she said as she got up and headed to a nearby river.

Her tan shirt and black hole-ridden pants were rolled up military style at the river bed. She walked with her simple white bra and panties in hand to wash them as she nude form half submerged in water, she began to work on them, her budding breasts swaying slightly with a serene yet concentrated look on her face. She started gaining an appreciation for the work her maids did when they washed her clothes not two days ago.

' That life is long gone now..' She thought bitterly.

It amazed her that she wasn't a broken mess, despite trying to kill herself twice. There, with the water flowing between her legs and against her bruised recently forced open flower, she did what Naruto warned her not to do. She allowed the events of the past few days flow into her mind, suppressed as they were it was now as if experiencing them for the first time.

-Flashback-

Three days ago

Hinata was walking through her mother's garden, which she had single-handedly catered to since her death. She felt her mother with her in this place, so whenever she had free time or a lot on her mind she would take a stroll though. There were flowers of every kind, vivid vibrant and full of life. No one ever came here, this was her sanctuary.

"Hinata." Her father's stern voice resounded through the bushes and into her ears. She knew this specific tone as the 'Come at Once' tone. She would find out what he wanted when she was in front of him on her knees forehead touching the floor. So she complied without delay. Now in the house, on her knees forehead touching the floor, she spoke.

"Yes father?" She said.

"Hinata." Instantly she was on edge. She did not recognize this tone. So she waited. "A man from the Henzo has offered his son for an arranged marriage. The Henzo clan is wealthy. As well as generous. They offered a dowry I could not refuse. This here is Jiroh Henzo. I suggest you get well acquainted, as he will be your husband in a year's time." He finished while never removing the stoic look he wore so well.

Hinata couldn't believe it. She was..to marry? She looked up, trembling, so much so that her next words were barely distinguishable. "F-f-fathe-ther, I-I" her mumbling was stopped when she finally caught a look at Jiroh. He was tall, slender with rugged facial hair and slicked back hair. He wore golden robes as opposed to the traditional yukatas. His face was stern and worn. He was...he was…'He is so old!' She screamed in her mind. Desperately she slightly activated her byakugan just enough to see his chakra levels. He was..barely a genin! He was a civilian! Her father was giving her to a civilian! Just then an idea popped into her head. Normally she'd be beaten and starved for speaking out, but that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment."I-if I may father-"

"You may not" her father interrupted in the tone that promised pain.

"W-why would you give t-the bloodline to a c-civilian?". She was desperate, but that didn't mean she wasn't scared.

"I do not explain myself to you, girl" he said, in the tone that promised she will regret this embarrassment.

-End Flashback-

"Hinata-chan!". She was ripped out her mind by Naruto's calling. "Hey I found...break.."

Before he could finish, he became a blood-nosed powered missile that slammed into the nearest tree and promptly passed out. Only now fully coming out of her daze, she tilted her head curiosity, only to turn a shade of red so dark artists would have to make up a new word for it.

'N-no! H-h-h-e saw my-' she thought before steam shot out of her ears and her eyes became swirls.

After coming down from her embarrassment, she finished her bathing and used some of Naruto's wire to hang her undergarments up. Putting on her shirt and pants she picked up a stick, walked over and proceeded to poke Naruto with it.

"Ne, Naruto-kun, I'm hungry." He bounced up like nothing happened, a testament to his boundless energy.

"Oh! Course."

He picked up some sticks from the ground and plucked some leaves from the very tree he crashed into.

"Fire release-Kindling flames!" Naruto spewed out a puff of embers on the grouped up items and managed to start a fire.

"I could instantly cook them with a jutsu, but I feel like I'd burn them more than anything." Naruto reasoned.

Hinata huffed cutely, puckered up lips and all. Naruto couldn't resist. He reached out after setting the skewered rabbit over the fire, leaned in and placed his lips on hers. She was so amazed at how it looked so smooth that it seemed like one motion, yet she knew each muscle of his moved slow and deliberately. She moaned in his mouth and felt the high that kissing the one you love should bring. It was a stark contrast to the spit that was forced in her mouth just days prior to this.

-Flashback-

Two days ago

"Rise." Hinata got up, grains of rice and salt dropping off her knees and shins.

"Kneel." She forced herself to crash down and let the rice and salt dig greedily into her flesh. There was not one grain that wasn't colored red. After three hours of this, her sore muscles yelled louder than her broken skin.

"Enough. Go and clean yourself. If you ever embarrass me again, I will do much worse than this."

"Yes..f-father" Hinata squeaked out to the retreating form of her father.

She fell to the ground, only to be cruelly reminded of the red dots on the floor. Her body, released of the tension her father's stare caused it, finally gave out and she had to drag herself to the door, down the hallway, and into the shower. She had to refill the bath water four times before it stopped turning red. She allowed the herb filled water to work its magic, helping to ease the pain her open wounds caused. She stayed in only ten minutes. She longed for more but knew if she waterlogged herself the cuts would be worse off when she got dry. Experience was informative like that. She bathed in warm water, so when she pulled back the heavy white screen to step out, there was no steam she could blame for what she was seeing. There, staring lecherously at her in all her glory, stood Jiroh.

"My my, what a lovely gift my father has prepared for me. Though I am far too impatient." He said, a snake like grin slithering its way across his face as he stepped closer and closer to her.

"I do very much hate waiting." He said this while gripping her budding breasts harshly, making her snap out of her surprise with a painful gasp.

"So shall I unwrap this gift a little, early?" He smiled at the tears forming in her eyes, pressing his manhood against her stomach, showing a lump that spanned from her navel to her breadbasket.

'H-he's gonna k-kill m-me!' she frantically thought.

When she took a deep breath, he correctly guessed she was going to scream. He thrust his body down, crashing his lips into hers, effectively busting her upper lip. She forced her left hand into a claw and scratched him across his eyes, gaining a firm yell of pain from him and the split second she needed to kick off the wall he had her pinned against, grabbed her towel and rushed out of the bathroom door.

"So little kitten...the hunt is on." Jiroh said aloud with a sinister grin.

Hinata rushed into her father's room, screaming at the top of her lungs. Instantly she was drilled in the gut with a chakra covered hand.

"Hinata…? What is the meaning of this! Explain yourself." Her father spoke, unphased by the fact her daughter was just slammed full force by the strongest hand alive.

"R-rape.." Hinata could barely breath.

All her abdominal chakra points had been closed off in one go. If she wasn't used to her father's multiple abuses, she's sure she would have died. It felt worse than anything in the world. Though she had to speak. He hated weakness. She was sure, despite all his bitterness and words to the contrary, that he would care about this. He had to.

"Ji-Jiroh tried to r-rape me. Shower..he was the-there...he pinned me t-to the w-wall.." each breath felt like fire in her sternum that became lava as it came out as words.

"Rape...why would Jiroh try to rape you..I barely managed to get him to agree to marry you.." He looked at her as if he truly did not grasp the concept.

She was dumbstruck. He had to try to give her away? What.. What does that even mean?

'Just what am I to him?!' She thought. All self control and poise lost, she began to weep horrendously.

"You must have threw yourself at him. I applaud your effort! Though rumor is Jiroh is rather...well endowed. I'm sure you merely grew intimidated and freaked out. That is alright my girl. Return to your room and if Jiroh shows any kind of interest, well you are to be his wife anyway. Now leave." Her father fixed his robe and laid in bed, promptly falling asleep.

She didn't want to believe it. The man who gave her half of who she is, simply brushed off her attempted rape as her simply not being able to take the dick? She couldn't handle this. Not anymore. Not after this. Before she was in pain. Her heart broken. Now there was nothing. She was numb. And nothing can help her, for she simply couldn't care. At least, that is what she earnestly believed…

-End Flashback-

"I-im so sorry". Naruto's sorrow filled voice reeled her mind from the dark place she was about to take it. Why was he apologizing?

'Oh.' She thought.

She raised her hand to her cheeks and confirmed her suspicion. She was crying. Heavy too, though her face remained neutral.

"I..you were just so cute I..I'm such an idiot. Please don't hate me." He said, on the verge of tears himself.

'Does he like i'm crying because of him?' she thought.

She could not allow that! " N-no, your lips...these are tears of joy. I love you..Naruto-kun."

He froze. Love…? He..had heard those words before..but never towards him. All he knows..is hate..fear..blood..so much blood...his stomach suddenly started to burn. Almost as if, something was roaring at him violently.

"Do..you mean it? Do you seriously mean it?" At this tears really did fall down.

"I'm not sure what happened to make you ask for me to take care of you yesterday..but if you say those words and don't really mean them, I'll never forgive you, Hinata-chan…" His eyes were pleading, the clearest of oceans begging for her to dive in.

"I…"

The truth was, as she started to speak she realized, that she did not know if she truly meant it or not. She always liked him. Liked, not loved. And never really learning what love was, added to her recent trauma..she just didn't know.

"Just this once.." Naruto mumbled.

"Huh?" Was Hinata's intelligent reply.

"Ill forgive you just this once..because i know you don't mean it." he looked at her with a masked face.

He smiled at her, with that bitter sweet same smile she saw when he was beaten. The same smile she saw when he was scorned. The same smile she saw when he was overcharged and kicked out of stores. The same smile she saw when he was..tortured and..raped.. She caused him to wear that smile. She couldn't stand it. Even if he said he would forgive her this one time she needed a punishment.

"But in exchange, I want you to tell me what happened that made you come to me." He added, his face an impossible mixture of serious and curious.

There. That could be her punishment.

"Alright.. But not now. Tonight..okay?" She offered.

"Alright.." Naruto conceded.

There was a tense air for a moment until Naruto spoke again.

" Alright! Foods done, let's eat so we can train! The academy don't teach squat and graduation day is in two weeks!"He exclaimed.

Hinata smiled. "Yes!"

They fell into a comfortable silence with Naruto humming happily. When they finished, they dove right into training. When Naruto accepted to take care of Hinata, he did so on the condition that she be his training partner. What Naruto had in raw power and chakra capacity, Hinata had in finesse and utter control. Thus, she was currently drilling him on tree walking. He just fell off for the 100th time.

"Naruto-kun, while you have kage level chakra reserves, you are very wasteful. Let's say walking up the tree take 10 chakra points. Control is needed to maintain a constant chakra point of 10. Too little and you fall right off. Too much and you blow yourself sky high. Plus, what if you are ever put in a situation where you run out of chakra? You need to conserve and control, that is how you will maximize your chakra capacity." Hinata finished explaining as Naruto ran up again.

"A point system huh? I'm not very good at math, but that actually sounds like it could help. Hmm. I'll need a reference though. Should I use you?" Naruto asked, clearly excited at gaining better control.

"No, every one is different. Say...did y-you learn that wind jutsu I gave you?" Hinata asked.

" I sure did! But how is that going to help me?" Naruto responded.

"Well, it will help establish your base line. First, let's figure out your current limit. Do the jutsu aimed at this tree, and pump as much chakra as you possibly can." Hinata instructed.

"Alright!" Naruto said gleefully."prepared to be blown away!"

He readied himself and performed the seals. Horse, ram, monkey, hare…

" **Wind Release-Catastrophic Northern Wind!"**

At first it was simply a strong gust of wind that tore branches off of the tree he aimed at. But as he began to pump more chakra, the tree began to have its roots torn from the ground. As he reached his limit, he let out a wail and by the end of the jutsu every tree 200 meters in front of him and 50 meters to either side of him were completely uprooted. Hinata stood there, slack jawed and slightly shaking.

"Na-naruto-kun, you are amazing!" She gushed, causing Naruto to rub his head in embarrassment.

"W-well I just listened to you Hinata-chan, hehehe" Naruto said.

'He is so cute when he snickers like a fox' Hinata thought, blushing.

"W-well don't let it g-go to your head! You wasted so much chakra! You could have done the same amount of damage, with a fraction of the cost. It's like a gas line with a bunch of holes. It leaks, so you have to push more through the pipe to reach the end. If you covered those holes, you could push the gas through with far less effort, and conserve all that gas that leaked out. Or, if you did use the same amount, the effect could be multiple times stronger!" Hinata spoke excitedly.

"Even more than this? Wow...alright! I am gonna get perfect control by night fall! Let's go Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, a determined look settled on his face.

'Naruto-kun, you are so strong and determined...Right! I must also do my best!'

Naruto and Hinata trained all day, skipping class, and continued this routine till the day of graduation.

-Two weeks later-

"Alright everyone, this is it! What all your years of hard work amounts to. At last...the graduation exam! Remember what you learned, and do your very best!" Bellowed a young adult man.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei!" Chorused all the academy students in the class room.

"Now, without further ado, Sakura Haruno, please step forward."

"Pass! Congratulations! Hinata Hyuuga, you are now officially a kunoichi of Konoha!" Iruka beamed down on his student.

Hinata smiled, feeling accomplished for once in her life. However she turned beat red when Naruto started voicing his approval.

"Fuck yeah that's my girl! Like a fucking G-6 babe you took this exam and made it your **bitch** you sexy pimp you!"

The rest of the class sweat dropped, while Hinata looked as if she would die of embarrassment.

"Uh, okay." Iruka sweat dropped himself. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

The class erupted into mummers of 'dead last' and. 'failure' and 'orphan freak'. There was a distinctly Uchiha sounding 'dobe' thrown in the mix he was almost sure, but like the other whispers of discouragement he ignored them.

"Heh, I don't need to to go behind any walls, I'll show you all what I got right here and now!" Naruto yelled.

"Ha! So the dead last wants to make an ass of himself with a crowd!" Said a certain girl named Natsu Henzo.

This particular girl was heiress to the Henzo clan, daughter to none other than the now deceased ex-clan leader, Jiroh Henzo Sr. And a girl Naruto would soon learn to hate.

"Natsu!" Chided Iruka. "Show more respect to your classmates!".

"Its fine Iruka-sensei" Naruto interjected. "The best way to shut up pampered asses is to shove a foot up them!"

The whole class erupted into laughter, and Hinata flushed at Naruto's coarse language, though managed to hide some chuckles of her own. Naruto jumped over all his classmates, slightly shocking Iruka on his chakra control.

'The demon should have his chakra control shot to hell. How did he use such precise control to boost like that…'.

Shaking off his mild surprise, Iruka felt the need to get a move on.

"Well, I don't particularly see a reason not to if you don't mind...fine. Alright! First up, Henge!".

Naruto nodded. He simply stood there, gaining a confused look on Iruka's face. Suddenly, an almost imperceptible blue wisp wrapped around Naruto and a split second later a very generous female version of Iruka appeared where Naruto once stood. Generous in the sense that her rather sizable bust was all but leaping out of her chuunin vest. With a shocked gasp Iruka shot up in the air via nosebleed. All the males in the classroom blushed while all the females blanched and gained very noticeable tick marks. Most notable of these marks belonged to a young pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto you idiot! How could you expose Sasuke-kun to something so impure!" She yelled at the still transformed Naruto.

She must have missed the faint blush and slight widening of eyes the aforementioned Sasuke Uchiha gained on his face. Naruto proceeded to showboat and all around troll the class, all the while Iruka was across the room on the floor thinking to himself.

'He didn't make any hand seals. Only one with high Chuunin chakra control should be able to mold their chakra like that. And above all, he did not have any whisker marks.'

Iruka could believe Naruto didn't need the hand seals. He could even force himself to believe that he had such refinement on the technique that the transformation was seamless. But the one thing he would never believe, is that he was able repress the whisker marks. They showed on all his prior transformations no matter what. It was his stigma as the container for the demon that attacked the village so long ago.

"Well Naruto if you are quite done..replacement technique is up next" Iruka pressed, now sporting a tissue up his nose.

"Hey Uchiha-CHAN!" Naruto called out. "I saw the way your gaze locked onto these" he pushed his pseudo cleavage up in Sasuke's' direction. Said Uchiha gained a noticeable blush. Just then an oppressive aura crashed into Naruto.

"Na-ru-toooooo!" Sakura was glaring down heatedly at him. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone!".

With that bellowed out she ran up to Naruto and promptly knocked him over the head. The class laughed at their antics all the while unbeknownst to them a certain Hyuuga was seething with anger.

'How dare that tramp hit my Naruto-kun!'

As Hinata begun to rise to go explode thus mentioned tramps heart, 'Naruto' burst into smoke. Sakura could only look on in horror as where Naruto once stood now laid an unconscious Sasuke Uchiha. Up at the Uchiha's seat sat a grinning, back to normal Naruto. Sakura passed out on top of Sasuke and Iruka could only sweat drop at it all.

"Okay Naruto I don't need to see anymore. I'm sorry to say that you have failed. Better luck next year."

There was a terrible silence that descended on everyone present. Naruto gazed at his sensei with a look of hurt shock and anger, all of which melted into a glare of frozen indifference.

"Iruka-sensei you…" and with that said Naruto vanish with a gust of wind.

'Oh Naruto…' Hinata thought to herself before sending a scathing glare towards her now ex- sensei.

"That's all for today class! Meet here tomorrow bright and early to be appointed with your Jonin senseis. It's been a great honor and I expect great things from each and every one of you. Dismissed."

As the students trickled out the classroom Iruka was thinking about Naruto. 'I have to inform Hokage-sama about this. I must make sure the Fox isn't influencing Naruto in anyway..for his own good'.

Naruto was beside himself. He had wondered the streets in a contained rage, ignoring all the hate he garnered from the villagers. He found himself meeting a dead end down an alley he didn't even realize he walked into. Cursing briefly he spun around only to bump into something hard. Looking up he found a man of medium build and tall stature before him. Behind him were many other people. The man however caught most of his attention.

'A headband?' Naruto thought.

In hindsight he should have known what was about to happen. He had been subject to enough beatings to know when to run. But the presence of a ninja threw him off. This was the army he wished to command? The first punch was swung, splitting him on the side of the eye. These are the people he wants to risk his life to protect? Then started the stomping, and apparently spiked boots were the new fashion statement. This was the village. He wanted to be Hokage of? The last thing he remembered before blacking out was a loud chirping sound, a flash of blue, and then silver hair shrinking into the distance amongst the cheering of the crowd.

Naruto awoke to the feeling of drowning. He looked around and noticed that he was floating in water surrounded by leaking pipes.

'Well that explains that' he thought dryly.

It was then that he became aware of a rumbling noise that was shaking the pipes and rippling the water at his feet. Hoping to find some answers to where he was, he followed the rippling of the water and heavy humming sound. Rounding a corner he stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with a giant cage. Shocked, it took him a few seconds to register the large imposing red eyes that were staring down on him. Then he heard a voice.

 **"So. At the brink of death yet again child of dust?"** It said, almost mockingly.

"Huh?" Was Naruto's intelligent response.

Whatever was behind the cage let out a bark of laughter, which sounded more like a thousand children begging to be killed, Naruto decided.

" **You were just beaten senseless again.** " The voice clarified.

"So what, every time I pass out from a beating i come here?" Naruto asked.

The voice made a deep grumbling sound in the affirmative.

"That cant be right. I've gotten my ass handed to me a bunch of times but I'd wake up no problem." He argued.

" **Well, those times you didn't have a giant hole in your chest** " the voice sounded.

Naruto had to agree with it. Having been well acquainted with death he developed a fascination with it. The blue light that would have killed him was so...beautiful.

'It would have killed me' Naruto thought.

"Hey, giant disembodied voice. Who are you?" Naruto questioned.

It just occurred to Naruto that he has been talking to a voice in his head for all intents and purposes. 'I guess i was just so lonely that…'

His thoughts were interrupted by a hearty yet condescending laugh which sounded more like a roar having sex with agony.

" **How rude! It was about time you asked my name. You know it'll do no good to not mind your manners around ladies."**

Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "W-well that doesn't answer my question at all! Cone in ya old hag!"

There was an indignant yelp followed by a loud soul shaking crash. After a few minutes of viewing his own death in a million ways Naruto struggled off the floor to see a cage he didn't notice was there before, dented by a large red fur covered claw with two large red orbs in the background wishing bloody murder to him.

" **I AM THE GREAT XANNA-SAMA! THE EARTH TREMBLES BEFORE MY WILL AND REALITY TWISTS TO MY DESIRE! DESTRUCTION IS MY CHILD AND DESOLATION MY LOVER! I TOLERATE NO INSULT AND WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR TRANSGRESSIONS AGAINST GOD HERSELF!"**

Naruto could only do what anybody else would in such a situation. He promptly emptied his bowels and fainted.

" **Hehe. Still got it."**


	2. Chapter 2

-x-For Better or Worse-x-

Hinata picked herself off the floor with the help of a wall. She found herself regaining focus in a damp alley with trash that was long overdue for pickup. She has sweating profusely and was raggedly inhaling every breath. Ever since she left class earlier that day she had been searching for Naruto after he ran off. Having her byakugan on all day had taken a heavy toll. She could only see up to 200 meters and her blind spot was bigger than a more experienced Hyuugas would be. Her chakra reserves were near the end of their limit from keeping her bloodline active for so long. Her face was paler than ever, though someone would be hard pressed to notice the difference from her usually ashen complexion. But she would not searching for her ramen loving blonde partner. She knew these were the moments that Naruto needed someone the most. After improving and working himself to the bone and reaching strength far beyond Genin, only to be denied his **rightful** reward by a man he considered a father figure, she knew he was emotionally distraught and whoever helped him through this time would secure a deep place in his heart. She wanted to be that person.

Despite the lack of confidence she has been stigmatized with, she was quite intelligent, if not a bit manipulative when it came to Naruto. She knew that in this important moment when Naruto would latch onto whatever he could, the first thing that showed him any kind of kindness would be etched into his sub-consciousness. With renewed strength she continued her search. Walking out of seedy alley she had stumbled into, she flared her Byakugan to do a sweep of the area. To the right she noticed a bright flash that left her temporarily blinded. Slowly her vision began to return to her. When she was able to focus on the anomaly, she could only morph her reluctant eyes into large horror filled orbs. There lied the object her affections in a pool of his own blood. Gurgling heavily on the crimson fluid with death in his eyes. She did what she usually did when faced with a situation she could not handle. She promptly let out a strangled cry and fainted.

* * *

It was a few hours before she came around. The sun had since set, and darkness blanketed the Leaf village's streets. She hazily looked around until her eyes fell on the direction she remembered seeing Naruto. She activated her bloodline once more and looked for him as memories flooded her mind, until she noticed that the injuries that were the cause for her syncope were gone. The hole in his orange jumpsuit was the only indication there was ever an injury. She desperately crawled to where he was and littered his face with kisses. She was washed head to toe by relief when she confirmed he was not injured and caressed like a lover by hope that he was alive. These hopes were realized when he slowly opened his eyes with a grin that threatened to spit his face open.

"Miss me much?" he teased.

Hinata flushed scarlet at his words. Caught in her stuttering she didn't notice Naruto wrap her arms around her until his grip became firm. Her blush didn't get any lighter until she felt the telltale shuddering of crying come from the bright bundle that was wrapped around her. She knew now was the time she was waiting for. So she gently hugged him and cooed into his ears sweet reassurances. Little did she know she wasn't the first thing he came in contact with during his time of need. Not by a long shot.

* * *

Naruto leaned against an old oak tree with a bored expression on his face. After the events of last night, Hinata and he trudged back to their tucked way camp in the woods, and slept. With the sun rising, training began. Currently he was watching Hinata water walk while practicing an original taijutsu she was developing, **Hard Current.** Don't get him wrong, a hot sweaty girl that you may or may not want to spend the rest of your life with dancing in front of you would have any guy's attention. It's just it was clouded over by the fact she was going to go shortly to meet her new sensei. And team. As a genin. The thought had him depressed once more, though he was slowly coming to grips with the fact. He figured he was simply too powerful for them to feel safe. Even Iruka. who for a time looked past his little hairball problem (queue irritated growl) had eventually given in to the hate he felt towards Naruto and failed him to get back at him. Naruto couldn't stop the hopeless feeling he felt at the thought that he will never make genin at this rate, let alone become Hokage.

Hokage...His dream. But every day it seemed to be more and more just that. A dream. Hinata jogged up to him breaking him from his thoughts.

"Naruto-kun, it's time I get going…" She said with a hint of pity.

If it was one thing Naruto could not stand, it was having pity thrown his way. He scowled and waved her off, causing her to walk away slightly rejected. Naruto took to trying to contact Xanna again. Anything to escape this reality...this…Hell.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, I am certain of what I saw." Iruka stated.

The old Sarutobi looked on through his window panorama view of the village. He heard what his Chuunin was saying...but...that would mean Naruto was far stronger than any genin should be, especially considering that due to the demon his chakra control should be shot to hell.

"Okay Iruka, I understand. But what exactly is your concern? So he has near perfect chakra control and is a bit more talented than he let on. What of that convinced you to let him fail?" The Hokage inquired.

In all honesty he was a little miffed that Iruka failed Naruto, as he knew how much it meant to Naruto. If Iruka didn't have a good reason for it then he was inclined to have him take a little vacation...without pay.

"I...I think the Kyuubi might be influencing him somehow. Since the marks are because of the beast, I assumed only it could affect them in any way. In all his other henges they were present. But when he gains power and gets stronger it disappears? I couldn't shake the feeling off…" Iruka said.

Despite what Naruto might think, Iruka took no pleasure in failing him. He was ridden with guilt. But if the beast was somehow influencing him, that needed to be addressed for his and the villages safety.

"Well the only person who could take a look at the seal safely isn't due back in the village for some time. For now, I'll have security on him as detail. Now, I will go and right this wrong you've done against my grandson."

Hiruzen couldn't help his glare. He knew what Naruto went through. The starvation, the beatings. The rapes. He was no pushover. He threatened the shop owners that overcharged him. He personally executed those that physically harmed him, and made it law that should anyone talk about his status as the container for the Kyuubi they would be court martialed. This was a shinobi village first and a civilian village second and damnit his word was law. His only regrets were the few wrongs he couldn't right. The few transgressions that he couldn't catch. And this would not be one of them.

"But Hokage-sama!" Iruka yelled.

Wrong move.

Instantly the old man showed boundless youth as he leapt from his chair and slammed Iruka against the wall with his forearm pressed against his throat, all in an instant.

"Do you question my word Iruka?" He said in a low and dangerous voice that left nothing to the imagination on what would happen if he did.

Iruka was terrified, as he knew he was no longer in the presence of the Hokage of Konoha, but in the grasp of The God of Shinobi. Iruka all but passed out at the killing intent pouring through every pore of the Gods body. Hiruzen simply let him drop with a disdainful look.

"Pathetic. Peace has made everyone weak." He murmured to himself.

He quietly walked back to his desk and pulled out a pipe. Leaned back he took a puff as he reminisced about...better times, as his Anbu dragged Iruka's limp body out of his office.

* * *

Naruto couldn't get the focus he needed to talk to Xanna again, so he wandered around the village in quiet frustration. Inexplicably he found himself in front of the academy, more specifically looking in the window of his old classroom.

'Hinata must have already gotten her team' he thought glumly when he did not see her.

He may have been a bit down but that didn't mean he wasn't still happy for Hinata. He knew he should apologize to her for his attitude earlier. She had enough to deal with without a bastard like him adding to her stress. He noticed the Hokage standing in front of the room, which was odd because he imagined he had more important things to do. The old man must have noticed him because he looked right at Naruto and smiled, beckoning him inside with a hand gesture. Confused yet curious, he jumped in the window, much to the remaining students and Iruka's surprise. He walked right up to the front of the class where the Hokage stood interrupting the proceedings of team assignment.

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted brightly.

Hiruzen felt his heart warm up. This was the future. What his ninja gave their lives to protect. It was so beautiful.

"Tch, it's the demon brat" he heard one the chuunin instructors say beneath his breath.

He was sure nobody heard it except him, his old ears not diminished with age but simply experienced. Good. It would not do well to corrupt the future with fear and misunderstandings. With an imperceptible twitch of his fingers, two Anbu descended upon the chuunin and before anyone could react disappeared with him as soon as they came. The only thing that gave testament to anybody being there before was a single red drop on the chair he was sitting on.

'Sloppy' the Hokage thought.

He would have to discipline his Anbu later. All this occurred within the span of half a second, so it wasn't out of place when he continued as if nothing happened.

"Naruto my boy, I'm so happy to see you" he said while ruffling the boy's hair.

Naruto would never show it, but the contact was so welcome, so warm, and so rare, that he was on the verge of breaking down just from the non-violent contact. But he handled it well.

"I was actually looking for you, I have a present for you."

The Third Hokage reached into his robes and grabbed something.

"Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto did as instructed while grinning like a madman. He felt something hard press against his forehead and get tied behind his head. His mind was racing. Could it really be?!

"Open your eyes Naruto."

He did as instructed and instantly brought his hands up to his forehead at the same time. He began to tear up as he felt the cold metal on his fingertips, mended in a soft cloth.

"Old man you…" He started, but didn't trust his voice. He opted to simply hug the aged Hokage to death while yelling thank you.

"Don't you worry Naruto. I know the will of fire resides in you." 'After all how could it not, you're the son of the two strongest shinobi this villages has ever produced' he thought.

With that done he ordered Naruto to go take a seat. Iruka brought up the fact that he wouldn't have a team, to which the Hokage replied he had taken care of it. Knowing when to shut up Iruka simply nodded his head. When the old man left shortly after, Iruka continued. All went well till the end. There was only Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno left.

"Well seeing as there are three of you left I'm guessing this is the arrangement the Hokage mentioned. Your team sensei will be here shortly. Good job and make your village proud." Iruka mentioned as he collected his paperwork to head out. He tried to make eye contact with Naruto, but Naruto looked away. As he walked out he could only hope he didn't burn that bridge down.

* * *

It had been four hours. Four fucking hours! Naruto was beyond stir crazy. He was seated second to the left, four rows up and the two others in the room were not much for conversation. He quickly dismissed the Uchiha with the superiority complex. Didn't he know Hyuugas are the strongest in the village!? And the pink haired groupie at the Uchiha's side just reeked of fan girl. It was enough to make Naruto shudder. Thus he decided to do something he hadn't done since the great underwear catastrophe of the Hyuuga. Pull a prank. Specifically on their sinfully late sensei. He got to work positioning a chalked up eraser wedged just right so when the sliding door to the classroom was opened it would fall, ideally right on their mystery sensei's face. He also added some chakra to keep the eraser stuck on the top of the door frame for a moment, so there would be a delay on the fall. Normally if the door was opened it would fall immediately. Normally for it to work the person opening the door would need to be sticking their head in first. Seeing to where as an instructor was always a Jonin level ninja, an elite, Naruto figured the only hope he would have was to add some deception for maximum positive damage. This was going to be sweet. The other two in the room just looked on with varying degrees of interest. When Naruto took his seat at last, Sasuke spoke up.

"Hey dobe, do you really think a Jonin would fall for that?"

Naruto simply nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Tch, if it works I'll take Sakura out a date" he said smugly, not seeing the gleam in Sakura's eyes who quickly started...praying?

No one had time to comment as they heard footsteps at the door. On the other side of the door stood a tall gray haired man with 90 percent of his face covered and a lazy gaze that looked up at the eraser stuck in the door.

'Well now, how original.' He thought as he gripped the door and made to open it. 'I got about maybe 2 Nano seconds before it falls. Should I catch it? I did just wash my hair. I could always re-wash it. But it is a bitch to apply just the right amount of chakra gel to get it to stand up like this. I might as well catch it and say something corny about how it would have never worked because I'm a Jonin. Yeah let's go with that.'

Just as the masked sensei got done his inner conversation he opened the door, and swiped over his head without even looking up to catch the eraser that no doubt fell. Except he missed. Or to be more accurate, he caught nothing but air. Severely confused he looked up only to widen his eyes in surprise. And then have them covered in white stuff. All the while the occupants of the room had waited with bated breath. Sakura was the first to react, giving a yell that sounded as loud as the trumpets of the apocalypse. Sasuke gave a brooding groan that would make his homicidal older brother proud. And Naruto gave such a big grin you could almost hear the tear of his skin on either end of it. All this when the eraser smacked the man who entered right in the face. Bang boom money shot. It didn't just hit him though. He tried to catch it. Missed. And THEN it hit him. After everybody settled down the room became deathly quiet. Then the man spoke.

"My first impression of you all…I hate your very souls. Meet on the roof in 5 for introductions." With that he vanished.

"Dammit Naruto look at what you've done. He hates us!" Sakura screeched.

"No Sakura, he doesn't hate us, just our souls." After replying Naruto disappeared in a gust of wind.

Sasuke nodded agreeing with Naruto, and promptly made his way out the door to meet on the roof. Sakura sat there dumbfounded.

"How the hell is that any better!?" After said outburst she started her own journey to the roof.

* * *

"Now that we are all here, let's introduce ourselves" The new team 7 sensei started.

"Heh, why don't you go first? I wanna know alllll about the Jonin who got a facial from an eraser!" Naruto goaded.

With an eye twitch, he decided he might as well.

"Very well. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like small orange books, long strolls through graveyards, and my mask. I dislike...non-ya. My dreams...are usually pornographic. That's all you need to know. Now your turn, sunshine."

With a tick mark at his new nickname, Naruto began.

"Fuck you and your couch. My names Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, and Hinata-chan. I dislike perverts, Sasuke, and the civilian populace in general. My future dream is to become Hokage so that I can gain respect and protect the people I care about!" Naruto finished with a beaming smile.

Kakashi smile lightly under his mask. He was glad to see the will of fire burning so brightly in his sensei's son.

"Alright duck-rapist, you are next" Naruto said, passing the torch to Sasuke.

With an annoyed sigh Sasuke began.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha™. I like...ducks and logs. I dislike older brothers who kill all our family simply to test their strength. My dream...is to avenge my clan." Kakashi looked at his raven haired student with a careful eye.

He could understand the dark path being appealing to the Uchiha, but that didn't- wait did Sasuke have a trade mark next to his name? What the actual fuck? Before he could ask about it Sakura began in an upbeat manner.

"My names Sakura Haruno soon to be Uchiha! I like Sasuke-sama, I dislike everything that isn't Sasuke-sama. My dream is to be able to bear Sasuke-sama's children by the dozen!"

Sasuke looked in complete and unadulterated horror at Sakura's bold and clearly fangirlish introduction. Within seconds he was hurling up last night's dinner and today's breakfast. Naruto was suffering from asphyxiation because he was laughing so hard. And Kakashi felt his penis retract into his body and poke out his asshole. They just couldn't. After a few minutes, a few chest compressions to Naruto, and a Sakura asking why is everyone acting weird, Kakashi's penis calmed down and crawled to its rightful place. Thus he continued.

"Well, that didn't just happen. Anyway, meet tomorrow at training field 7 for your first team exercise. And Sasuke, don't do it. It's a trap. The cake is a lie." With that Kakashi vanished off to reclaim some of his manhood.

Naruto wiped some blood from his nose. He had an aneurysm from laughing so hard.

"Sasuke screw what scarecrow says. Be a man and keep your word!" With that said Naruto left to go see if Hinata was done with her team.

This left Sasuke and Sakura alone. As Sasuke got up to begin to leave, Sakura gripped his arm. It was so tight he thought a lion's jaws were clamped on it.

"Sasuke-sama, you promised me a date, no?" It was then Sasuke made sense of Kakashi's and Naruto's words. As he was being dragged away all he could think was 'nono no no no noooooooooooooo!'

* * *

Naruto made his way back to his old apartment with a pep in his step. Last night he told Hinata that they would start using his apartment, so that is where he would find her. After his last few nights in the forest hiding away with Hinata, he was more than happy to be in his old bed. He was hoping Hinata was done with her team soon so that they could spend some time together. He learned after his latest beating that the streets are simply not safe at all, ninja or not so he was keeping to the rooftops. Somehow the civilians had caught him, and although he did not remember most of it, he knew it was one of his worse beatings. He finally landed in front of his door and without hesitation barged in.

"Hinata-chaaaan, I'm home!"

On cue he heard a bunch of noises that suspiciously sounded like a person tripping over themselves and saw Hinata fumble out of the kitchen and run right into him, slamming him into the wall in a brutal tackle that left him breathless.

"Oof! Ah! H-Hinata what the hell?" he complained.

She didn't look up but still Naruto could feel the heat from her cheeks.

"I-I'm so g-glad that you pa-passed. I thought y-you failed. I heard from my teams sensei, K-Kurenai that you were assigned a team directly by the Hokage." She stuttered out.

Getting over his shock Naruto simply petted her head and smiled.

"Don't forget you passed too! Alright then, to celebrate let's go out to eat! Something other than ramen I promise".

She giggled as she went to change into something more suitable. She got to the spare room that was given to her and stared at a heavy blue suitcase that sat on her bed. Her face dropped her smile and took on a blank glazed over look as she remembered where that suitcase came from. It was all she managed to take with her when...when…

-Flashback-

She laid in her bed with her pulse through the roof. Her father did not care if she was almost raped. In his own house no less. She turned her head to look around the room she called her own. So plain. No colors, no personality. Spartan at best. Indifferent. Uncaring. Just like her father. Just like this clan. She began to have a panic attack when she realized no one would even miss her. She shed tears for her fate. She was to be a ninja soon. Hopefully she could just die in a mission somewhere. No fuss, no big deal. Just disappear. She then started thinking of everyone she knew, until her thoughts stopped at a specific blond haired boy.

'Naruto' Hinata thought tenderly.

He always pushed on despite having nobody there for him. He was a pillar of strength she could lean on when everything else seemed to be falling apart. Maybe she could- Thud! Hinata's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her sliding door fly open. On the other side stood the man that was ripping her life apart from the seams. Jiroh. She tried to sit up only to find her stomach muscles cramp uncontrollably in severe pain. Suddenly she remembered her father's palm strike. He had closed all her chakra points and damaged her muscles. She couldn't even roll off the bed. She went to scream but her mouth was swiftly covered by Jiroh's soft and unworked hands.

"Now now my little princess, I can't have you accidentally waking up someone who might care about what I'm about to do. You belong to me now." He said, finishing his claim of her by hovering over her and licking her right ear lobe in a sensual manner.

He then proceeded to unrobe himself with his free hand, then moved to work on Hinata's nightwear. With a nod, as if deciding on something in his head, he began to nibble on Hinata's soft milky white skin. He reaffirmed his grip over her mouth because her tears were making her face slippery. She thought she was void of feeling, but her tears proved otherwise. After about five minutes of the sexual assault however, she simply mentally blacked out, and wouldn't realize just how much was taken from her until morning.

-Flashback End-

Forcing those thoughts down to the bottom of her soul once more, she quickly changed into something without putting much thought into it and joined Naruto, who was already changed and ready to head out.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked hand in hand down the street, engaged in their conversation and blissfully unaware of the non-too subtle glares and harsh words sent their way. Naruto wore a black blazer with an orange undershirt and black utility shorts. He kept his black ninja sandals on. Hinata had thrown on a blue sleeveless dress and tacked on some white heels. Naruto couldn't help but stare in admiration of his beautiful companion. They walked up to a large red building. It had a large golden door with elegant curves and paper thin windows all around. On each corner were golden columns and on the front read a sign that said "The Flame", no doubt the establishment's title. Naruto sneaked a look at Hinata, whose mouth was slightly hanging with a blush just noticeable.

"N-Naruto-kun, this place seems really expensive. Are you sure it's alright if we eat here?"

"Of course!" He replied. "My treat even!"

With that they walked into the large golden door, Naruto making a show of opening the door for Hinata, getting a blush for his efforts. He walked up to a lady at a podium who he assumed helped seat patrons.

"Party of two." Naruto stated.

She simply nodded her head with no emotion on her face and motioned for them to follow as she walked away. They were led to a small booth with velvet cushions and a screen that they could close to get more privacy if desired. She let them know their server would be with them shortly and disappeared behind the thick white screen. Naruto picked up one of the menus she left on the table and immediately looked for the most expensive thing. Hinata picked hers up and looked for the cheapest thing she could find without being obvious. They made small talk until their waiter, a young man with dark brown slick back hair and an all-black suit and tie came to them. He set down two glasses of water in wine cups.

"What would you like for the night?"

Hinata was the first to respond. "I would like some Jasmine rice with red curry. I'll stick to water for drink".

"Well I'll have the 'King Ramen' Bowl, with extra everything."

"Very good. Your orders will be out shortly" the waiter said, taking their menus and walking away behind the white screen.

"Teehee, I thought we weren't getting ramen tonight?" Hinata teased.

"Well hey you can take the boy out of the ramen but you can't take the ramen out of the boy." Naruto smiled brightly.

They talked about their teams and Hinata really got a kick out of Naruto's prank on his shamefully late Sensei. He sneaked in some rather flattering comments about how beautiful Hinata looked but her responses where unreadable so he let them fall off. Their orders came after about twenty minutes and they ceased conversation, opting to enjoy their meals instead. Hinata was enjoying her food very much, despite her low tolerance for spicy foods. A bit went down the wrong pipe, and she was thrown into a coughing fit.

"What, wrong hole?" Naruto mocked, with a clear hidden meaning behind his words.

She wanted to respond, but she just couldn't find relief and no amount of water helped. She started sweating and tearing up, and Naruto gave her his water to drink, which again did nothing. She started turning paler than usual, not able to catch her breath, and her vision was getting blurry and dark. Naruto had tried calling for a waiter, but when he stepped out the screen which separated him from the rest of the people in the restaurant he found nobody. No people eating, no waiters, not even the lady that had shown them to their seats. He looked back to Hinata. She now was unconscious with drool and blood leaking out of her mouth. In a panic he picked her up and made to leave to get her the hospital. As he left his booth however he finally saw someone. Standing in his way.

"Hey mister, I gotta get her to the hospital get out of the way!" He yelled as he tried to push past the large man in a cooks clothes, only to be violently pushed back onto the floor, Hinata still in his arms.

"Don't bother. The Poison would have reached her heart already. Did you really think we would just let you in here, demon?" The man said, his face going from mocking smirk to baleful sneer.

Naruto had gotten up while the man was talking, and his blood froze.

"No…" He said. "You...you poisoned her? Because of me?!" He shouted, despair gripping his young heart as he looked down only to see Hinata with her eyes rolled to the back of her head and looking totally gone.

"HAHAHA! Look at the freak! He is pretending to be sad!" A voice said, as people began to file into the dinning place from the kitchen door. The voice belonged to the woman who showed them to their seats.

"Yeah. You came in her with her, smiling and as content as can be. As if we would ever let you be happy, Kyuubi." This was said by the waiter, who pulled out a tube that had a label that read 'poison'.

As the more people came in Naruto could only look at Hinata in shock. The crowd began to punch him, kick him, shove Hinata out of his arms, and threw him to the floor. As the beating took place, his eyes got wider and wider, as if he was continually receiving the shock of his life. Eventually he stopped hearing all the yelling and sound of flesh being beat. He heard nothing until, as low as possible he heard her voice again. Her sweet, demonic, voice.

'I love you.'

With that, he let go. The whole place shook when a shockwave of red flowed out from Naruto, throwing off his attackers. His hair was spiked, nails and teeth formed into claws and fangs. His eyes turned from their usual ocean blue to slitted, angry red streaks in his eyes.

 **"You want a demon?! I'll show you the jaws of despair! HOw dare you!"** Naruto bellowed, his voice deep and layered.

The waiter was the first to recover from the shockwave. He was also the first to get Naruto's clawed hand to the side of his head, effectively tearing off half of his face. Naruto looked at his hand, and to the brains spilling out from the wound he inflicted. He looked at the cook.

 **"What's your name"** he asked him.

The cook, after emptying his bowels and receiving a deadly glare from Naruto replied.

"K-Kaor-"

 **"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!"** Naruto interrupted, kicking him through the chest, making his organs splatter all over the wall. One by one, He proceeded to hack everyone to bits. He only thought twice on the first kid he came across, then didn't think twice after he bisected the little girl for the rest of the massacre.

* * *

Sitting in the uncomfortable metal chair next to his Hime who laid in the hospital bed, Naruto could only think of what he had done. He killed so many people...but they had made him so mad! Even the nurse at the desk made him mad when he came in holding Hinata's unconscious form. She almost didn't let Hinata get admitted just because she was with him! She must've actually looked at just who was in his arms and realized it wasn't worth it just to get back at him. The procedure they had done to get the poison out of her system was too complicated for Naruto to follow, but all he cared about was that she was now sleeping soundly, breathing rhythmically. He found himself being caught up in the orchestra that was her breathing, soothingly being lulled to sleep.

In Naruto's Mind

Naruto found himself in this strange place again. A dark damp narrow hallway with pipes haphazardly strewn about in impossible angles with ankle high black water. He saw a red hue in front of him, and pitch black behind him.

"Well that looks like a whole lot of nope." He said after glancing behind him, going forward.

He soon got bored, as the only thing that had changed for the last 10 minutes was the red hue getting redder. Soon enough he walked into a space that opened up into a wide tall room and quickly noticed the giant gate. He was about to let curiosity get the best of him by walking between the bars when he noticed a sealing tag up high on it.

"Well how am I supposed to get in if that tag has it locked? Damnit."

Suddenly, the black water began to turn blood red under him, and lifted him up as if it were a platform.

"Whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck?!" He screamed.

As freaked out as he was, he was already eye level with the seal, and knew moving around too much would cause him to fall. That was definitely not in his best interest. Deciding to not question shit and just go with the flow, he motioned to rip the tag off. Off in an unseen corner of the cage, Kyuubi could be seen drooling and with the most shit eating grin ever of all time forever. As soon as he put his hand on it and grabbed the corner, she was just about ready cream herself. Her peak was thoroughly ruined, however, when she saw a bright yellow flash. Back with Naruto, his left hand had just gotten caught by some weird dude with blonde hair, and he was seriously startled.

"Naruto, this is not th-"

The man never got to finish as he was immediately decked by Naruto's free right hand. Before he blacked out, the last thing the mysterious man remembered seeing was red eyes and a white sharp smile.

'Fuckin...bitch' were the 4th Hokage's final thoughts before his chakra depleted and he disappeared.

"Well...shouldn't have snuck up on me. Anyway, enough stalling. Let's see what's behind door number nine!" And with that declaration, the seal was ripped, and a certain unseen corner of the prison was now a pond.

After a few moments of silence, save for what Naruto could swear was moaning, a torrent of red tinted air gusted past the gates, flinging them open along with Naruto. Slammed against the far wall, it took him a minute to shake the cobwebs. Once he focused he looked into the now open gates. He saw pitch blackness inside the cage as far as he could see. Slowly, a red dot came into view. This continued on for a few minutes as whatever it was seems to want to take its sweet ol time. By the time it was standing right in front of him, Naruto was sporting a blush that would make Hinata proud. In front of Naruto was a woman. Not just any woman either, it had to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall, probably six feet plus, with the brightest shade of red hair he had ever seen cascading to the middle of her back. She was slim yet lean, with clearly defined muscles. Her sharp features gave the aura of an apex predator, and her fanged grin only made it that much more feral. She had easily large c-cups breasts with perky light pink nipples. Her nether regions were shaved into the shape of a fox. How did Naruto know these intimate features? Well, this goddess in human skin was standing in front of him, in all her glory, nose-to-crotch. Before he could utter a word, nine orange tails wrapped around him and slammed him into the aforementioned c-cups.

" **Oh you absolutely, amazingly awesome child of dust! Thank you thank you thank you!"** the woman yelled.

Now her voice might have been found sexy by Naruto, if it wasn't so fucking terrifying! It sounded like twelve babies committed suicide in a cult and one of them bitched out last minute but drank enough to be mute. The sound it would make if it could talk, that. That's what she sounded like. Like the roaring death of a thousand stars imploding on themselves, creating a second big bang. Like the sounds you hear when you are all alone in the dark.

'Just what the hell did I get myself into' Naruto thought as he was getting acquainted with her large bust.


	3. Chapter 3

All he remembered was a dream about a hot woman suffocating him between her breasts. Not the worst dream, but for some reason his body felt hot. Very hot. He was distracted by this input of information as he slowly regained consciousness, but halted from stirring when he heard a deep voice speaking.

"I'm terribly sorry Jiroh-san, it seems my wayward daughter has finally been found, only to be in this deplorable state."

Another voice spoke up in response.

"It is quite alright. She is still as beautiful asleep as she is awake."

"I hope this doesn't cause any hindrances for the marriage that was arranged…?"the first voice inquired.

"Hardly! I have physicians and medics at my estate that can watch her. In fact, I would love to move up the marriage date to three days time! If she is to be mine, I don't see any point in waiting."

At this point Naruto's brain had started to reboot, and he realized they were talking about Hinata.

'Those bastards! Talking about my Hime like a piece of fucking m **eAT!'** He contained his rage and decided to act as if he was still asleep to listen to anything else they might say.

"I have no issue with it. The doctors have cleared her, so I can have her retrieved later in the day, and prepared for you. I will see you in three days time at The Temple Of Ebisu. Be well".

With that, footsteps could be heard, fading away after about ten seconds. Then Naruto heard the second voice speak up.

"Soon my doll, I will get to play with you. I could not share all my toys with you last play date, but next time there will be nothing but time. Speaking of time, I might have some right now…".

At the ominous tone used, Naruto cracked open his left eyelid, as he was laying on his face right side on the bed right next to Hinata's hand that he had been holding. He saw who he believed to be Jiroh at the foot of Hinata's bed, slowly reaching for her left ankle. Mind numbing anger started to form within Naruto, not so different to what he had felt just the night before at The Flame. Before Jiroh touched Hinata and before Naruto made him a bloody smear on the wall, footsteps could be heard approaching the door. Jiroh quickly retreated his hand as a nurse walked in.

'Sure she is to be my wife, but it would not look good if I was seen rubbing an unconscious girl…'

"Good morning Nurse-san. Is Hinata going to be okay?" Jiroh asked, looking just a little too innocent for Naruto's liking.

Hinata had said something unspeakable had happened to her, and he agreed to take her in without question. She said a while ago before team arrangements that she would tell him what, but never did.

'And now this creep is saying he's gonna marry her? I think she needs to tell me just what the hell's going on…'

At this point the nurse replied. " Well she should be okay to check out after she wakes up. Her father has agreed to get her at late noon. If you would please leave, I would like to change her waste bucket."

"Oh yes of course, do take care of my wife Nurse-san".

With that the man named Jiroh walked out of the room. The nurse then walked up to Naruto and mused on what she should do with the demon brat. She saw he was still asleep and opted to take a scalpel and thrust it into his 5th vertebrae, which would paralyze him. As she flexed her arm towards the seemingly unsuspecting blonds spine, she found the momentum she had gone. Confused she look at where her arm should have been, only to see a bloody stump. Realizing her arm was just severed, she attempted to scream but quickly found her mouth covered as the floor beneath her rapidly sucked her in.

'Huh? It suddenly got quiet. I'm sure the nurse would have tried to at least wake me up by now' Naruto thought.

Deciding to just get up Naruto raised his head and looked around the room. There wasn't anyone there. Then he began to hear footsteps.

'I swear if it's that Jiroh bitch I'll fucking eat his hand!' Turning to face the incoming noise, Naruto was relieved if not confused when the Hokage strolled into the room casually.

"Jiji? What are you doing here? Not that i'm not glad to see you of course ha ha!" Naruto said, with his ever present bright grin.

'Siiigh. Naruto..I'm afraid this is going to be unpleasant' The old man thought.

"Well, besides seeing if young Hinata is well, I had some questions for you. You recall your time at The Flame last night, yes?"

How could he forget. It's the reason Hinata and him were in the hospital to begin with. Could it be he will get in trouble for all the people he killed? Why!? Those wastes of space deserved so much worse than what he gave them.

With a noticeable defensive tone Naruto replied. "Yeah I do, What of it?"

With a deep breath the old man continued.

"Well my boy, it seems to be nothing but a blood bath. Some people with early reservations this morning walked in and a lady slipped on a piece of brain. Needless to say, with you two being the only survivors, you two have quite a bit to answer about".

Naruto was filled with rage at the people from last night, but couldn't help the trepidation filling him up at having the strongest known ninja alive, the God of Shinobi, staring harshly at him and grilling him about a massacre that he seemed none too pleased about. He never experienced the man before him, it was always the 'old man'. But this man questioning him now, he was the Hokage.

" Old man I-" Naruto mumbled out, only to be harshly interjected by the Hokage.

" BOY! You will address your commander and chief as such is his title!".

Shaken up at never being checked by him like that, Naruto felt his nerves rattle.

"Sorry H-hokage-sama! I was at The Flame last night, I h-h-had ma-made reservations for me and Hinata to c-celebrate our graduation! It turned out that the people w-who were there hated me, and poisoned Hinata to get at me, and for spending time with me. So I-I...I..!".

The aged man did all he could to keep his emotions in check. He knew Naruto was actually afraid of him at this moment and it drove his steeled heart to breaking. But he had to find out all he could about what happened from the only source he had. Just the fact that Naruto had been present at the restaurant the night before had people blaming him and shouting for 'justice' from the demon. The more radical ones he had killed, but he couldn't very well kill near half the damn village! As it were now, that is what it would take. So he figured if he could prove the blonds innocence all together, that would get some heat off of the boy. So he pressed on.

"Naruto Uzumaki, when your king asks a question you answer. Speak!".

Naruto felt a wave of oppressiveness wash over him.

"I killed them! I killed them all!" Naruto yelled, breaking out into helpless sobbing. "They hurt the only thing I love! They tried to kill her just for sharing the same air as me! They tried to take her away from me! I couldn't stand the idea! I hated them so much! I hate everyone except her! Everyone hurts me, I didn't ask to be born! And I can't even fucking kill myself because no matter what I try I just wake up sore as all hell! I couldn't let them hurt her! I won't let anyone! She's mine!".

The old mans age was heavy on his face. Only years of ruthless killing and impossible decision making kept his face stoic as he spoke.

"My boy, what you did was murder."

The Hokage almost couldn't bear the hypocrisy. He knew if he was there last night, he would have each of those people tortured and kept alive for as long as possible to be continually so. A certain amethyst hair colored snake mistress would have been perfect for the job. But he needed Naruto to understand random killing won't be tolerated. The actually reason being because it would be entirely too easy for the civilian council to call for his head. He could definitely see the shinobi council agreeing as well. He knew none of the clan heads held ill will for the boy, but also understood that a lot of their clansmen did and it wouldn't do well to have clan members killed, even if it would be their own fault. So he decided on making it clear to the boy that he could not kill willy nilly, but still just keeping it a warning.

"Naruto, what you did was a crime. Even more so, since you are a shinobi of the village! The people who you are sworn to protect, you have shed the blood of. Is that the type of person you are? Will you grow into a man that goes back on his word?".

Naruto had started to calm down, just enough to form a response, aided by the realization that he indeed had sworn an oath to protect the village, but had just killed quite a few people from it just the night before.

"No Hokage-sama I, I didn't mean to I was just so mad...Oh god, w-will I be put to d-d-d-eath now?!"

The confliction was clear on Naruto's face. He understood he committed what was basically treason, but on the other hand if anybody hurt his love he would never hesitate to pay them back tenfold, friendly or not.

"Well Naruto, the heir to the prestigious Hyuuga clan was poisoned last night. Dare I say, it was an assassination attempt. You alone were able to dispatch of her assailants and get her promptly to a medical facility. The way I look at it you just saved the Hyuuga princess' life...at least, that's what will be known by the people."

Naruto's eyes lit up with relief. "Y-yes, of course Hokage-sama..".

"Well, if that will be all, I do believe we are done here...Naruto-kun.".

"Wait!" Naruto called out to the old man. " There...is actually something else. A creepy guy was here earlier. His name was Jiroh I believe, and he was spouting some bullshit about marrying Hinata! He even tried to touch her! But he looked way too old, so there was no way he meant an arranged marriage when they get older or something. Surely an old fart couldn't marry a super young girl like Hinata right? Right?"

Huh. Now that the Hokage thought about it, he did get an invitation from the Hyuuga in respect to a wedding for their heir. And Jiroh was a well known business man that had his hands in almost all forms of commerce. It would not be surprising for the clan elders to decide to marry off the princess for the huge boon they would no doubt receive from the union financially. This concerned him for many reasons, but admittedly his main discontent with the situation was the devastation Naruto would no doubt experience. But, ultimately, his hands were tied on the whole matter. Even as Hokage he could not directly intervene in clan matters. Plus he didn't have a leg to stand on, as stopping it just because two kids didn't "want" to was hardly a reason to stop anything in his experience. Be it war or forced marriage.

Sighing, the Hokage could only look sadly at the boy.

"Listen Naruto, this is entirely up to the Hyuuga clan. I might not like it and you may not want to hear this, but it might be best to just cut your losses and let her go now. I do not see a way for this to end happily for you".

After saying his piece he instantly saw the small sliver of hope get snuffed out from the young boys eyes and be replaced with bitterness. As for Naruto, he was shocked and severely confused. Then he was angry. He was clenching his jaw so hard his teeth were being ground to powder in his mouth, but the enamel was being replaced just as fast as it was being destroyed.

'This is bullshit! There is no way I will let this happen! I'll, I'll….!' Naruto frantically thought to himself.

Seeing the boy in his own world, the Hokage sighed sadly and made his way out the door to mind his duties and address the situation from the night before. Naruto knew whoever was here earlier would come back for Hinata, so he would stand sentry and take her as soon as she awoke.

* * *

It was well into the evening now. The orange hue of the just setting sun enticed Naruto's eyes to open. He quickly glanced towards Hinata, or at least to where she should have been. All he found was a made bed where her body used to be. In a panic, he rushed around the room looking for any sign of her. When he rushed into the bathroom that was attached to the room, a sharp distinctively girly scream forced him out while mumbling a sorry.

"Geez Naruto, I was just using the bathroom!".

While Naruto never did nor ever would realize how close to dying just then, he felt a wave of relief wash over him knowing Hinata was still here.

"S-Sorry Hinata-chan! I was just afraid you had left".

"Where would I go? My home is where you are N-naruto-kun".

Blushing a little bit at the unfiltered affection, he remembered the two men that were here earlier.

"Oh, these two guys were here earlier. One I didn't know, but he was talking about your clans elders so he is probably from the Hyuuga clan himself. The second was a total creep named Jiroh. He said you were going to marry him! What the hell was he even talking about?"

In the bathroom Hinata had just finished washing her hands when Naruto started talking. At the mention of the first man, Hinata's heart felt like it was trying to pump ice.

'Fa-F-fATHER!' she thought in complete panic.

But things got even worse at the mention of that mans name. The monster that had eaten her soul. The bully that had taken everything from her. The demon that she was meant to marry, and the driving force of her leaving the clan at last. She had wondered before why the clan hadn't found her yet; it wouldn't be difficult in the slightest. But that was not a concern for her at the moment, and neither was anything else. Screaming. Screaming and crying. They were like big bolded words in her mind. A program that has been set on a loop and she dutifully carried these inputs out and began screaming and crying inconsolably. Naruto was at her side in a moment, though she did not take notice. She did not hear his own yells, or see his own tears. She did not notice when the nurses rushed in and hoisted her up back into her bed and held her down. She did not notice the RN trying to stick her with a fresh IV, nor the many attempts it took due to her unrelenting shaking and thrashing. All she knew was that man had hurt her in a way no one ever could again. And now she was stuck with him in her dreams, as her mind pulled out the discarded footage and showed Hinata what she tried so hard to forget.

* * *

It was late into the night now, with the moon high in the sky. Naruto was excessively protective of Hinata as she lay in her hospital bed, still trembling and whimpering but not awake. The nurses had stop trying to get him to leave a few hours ago. They were still looking for the nurse that was assigned to Hinata, as she had mysteriously disappeared earlier in the day. Fearing the demon brat had something to do with it, they all kept their distance from the room all together. Hearing footsteps coming towards him from the door, he turned swiftly and was met with what he assumed to be a boy, maybe a year or two older than himself and Hinata. The boy had the same pupiless lavender eyes and ashen pale skin as Hinata. He had long brown hair that reached his back in a ponytail, and a headband framed by bangs that reached past his chin.

"I am Hyuuga Negi, and I have been sent by the Head of the Hyuuga clan to retrieve Hinata. Step aside." The now revealed Negi spoke.

'This is what those guys from earlier were talking about. He's a little late though.. But still! If I let this guy take Hinata, she will have to marry that piece of Shit!' Naruto thought to himself.

"No way Negi, Hinata ran away from her clan for a reason. If she goes back, she will be married off to some old fuck!"

Negi looked unfazed. "That is her fate. Just as it is mine to take her back home. Final warning. Move. Aside."

Naruto saw the boy was ready to fight him for it. Good, he was done talking anyway. Naruto knew he couldn't go flashy and would have to keep it to strictly taijutsu, due to Hinata being literally within arms reach. What he didn't know was that none were superior in taijutsu than the hyuuga.

"Fuck You! I'll break every bone in your body before letting you take her away!" Naruto yelled at his opponent.

Rushing, Naruto threw the fastest right hook he ever had in his life. He put everything he had into that punch. But even so, it was not enough. Negi deftly weaved under the punch and, with a left palm burning a bright furious blue, thrusted his palm directly over Naruto's heart.

'J-just like that…? Seriously? Hinata..I'm s-sorry' those were Naruto's last thoughts as he fell to the ground and blood started pooling out of his mouth.

With a condescending 'Hmph', Negi proceeded to pick Hinata up and walk out of the room. Unbeknownst to anyone, a sinister yet undeniably feminine voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

"Now with the bitch gone, I can have this delectable specimen all to my fucking self! Yay me!"


End file.
